The Path Fate Chooses
by Sukehh
Summary: Eight friends stumble upon the Host Club as well as a certain leader of the Black Magic Club. What happens when these groups of friends meet their counter-parts? Hosts x OCs/Nekozawa x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Ouran High School Host Club! I only claim ownership of Akiko, Sachiko, Kurami, Akemi, Kamiko, Aki, Ami, and Naoko!

* * *

><p>~Aki's POV~<p>

I blinked as sunlight seemed to pour into my and my sister's room. I look up from my bed to see that the curtains were opened, letting in sunlight and I blinked.

"Ami? What time is it?"

"Almost noon." my sister's reply made me immediately jump out of bed with a start.

"I slept in until noon and it's the last day before we go back to school? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I exclaimed, looking at my twin. She merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I was going to, but you looked so peaceful! Plus, I know how much you hate being woken up after going to bed so late anyways." Ami replied.

"Wait, what time did I even fall asleep?"

"Around. . two in the morning." I blinked. 'I stayed up that late? What for? Oh well.' I thought to myself.

"Anyways, let's go ahead and get ready. Akemi wanted us all to hang out before the first day of school." I said, ushering my sister out of the room.

"Oi, oi. Okay! Ya don't gotta push me out." Ami said with slight agitation in her voice before leaving the room. Yes, we're twins and all. . I just don't like people in the room when I'm showering and getting ready.

~Ami's POV~

"Yeesh, she does that all the time." I muttered under my breath as my sister quickly closed the door to our bedroom. I was glad I had gotten up a couple hours earlier than her now, or I would have had to waited until she was done with her things to get ready to get ready myself. I took my phone out of the pockets of my shorts and dialed a number, putting the ear piece up to my ear. Soon, a voice answered.

"Yes?~" the voice said on the other line.

"Aki just got up and is showering. We might be a little late." I said. It was quiet for a moment, then the person on the other line spoke again.

"Oh, that's fine! We can wait for Aki to finish getting ready! Besides, I'm having a hard time getting Kamiko to go even though we discussed it. She insists that she wants to get everything ready for school tomorrow and it's only noon! Can you believe that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's weird I guess." I replied.

"I'll let you know when I get Kamiko out and ready! In the mean time, get ahold of Akiko, Sachiko, Kurami, and Naoko would you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Akemi." I replied.

"Yay! Thanks!~" she exclaimed and then hung up. I cringed at the loudness of her voice before she had hung up and I then closed my own phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Yikes, she's loud. ." I muttered under my breath. About thirty minutes then passed and I sighed, still waiting outside in the hallway, I then went up to our bedroom door and knocked.

"Oi! Aki! You done yet?" I asked, waiting to see if she would say something or not.

"Yeah! Almost!" her reply came and I rolled my eyes again. A few minutes later the door opened and Aki stepped out wearing something similar to what I was wearing, but in different colors and her hair was in a ponytail.

Both of our outfits were tanktops with designs on them. Mine was blue and hers were purple. Our shorts were the same type and color of light blue and we both wore flip flops. Just mine were the same color as Aki's shirt and her's were the same color as my shirt.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" she asked.

"We gotta get ahold of Akiko, Sachiko, Kurami, and Naoko." I replied. I saw Aki blink, then roll her eyes.

"I got it. You get ahold of Akiko and Sachiko. I got Kurami and Naoko."

~Akiko's POV~

Sachiko was running about chanting about something I couldn't really quite understand. Something about how she wanted to walk around town and go to the candy shops.

"Ne, Aki-chan! Aren't you excited?" I was asked. I looked at Sachiko and smiled lightly.

"I suppose. With tomorrow being the start of our last year in High School and all." I replied, my soft tone carrying out through Sachiko's home. She jumped up and down.

"Yay! I wonder what Ki-chan and Mi-chan are gonna think of it? Since they're in their first year and all." she said with a grin. I felt my phone going off and I hurriedly grabbed it out of the pocket of my kapris.

"Hello?"

"Akiko! Akemi wanted me to get ahold of you and Sachiko to see if you guys were ready." Ami's voice came from the other end. I looked at Sachiko then focused my attention back to the phone.

"Yeah, we're both ready."

"Awesome! Now Ami's just gotta check on Kurami and Naoko. Akemi said she'd call everyone when she wants us all to head out." Ami then said before hanging up.

"I'm guessing Akemi is having problems with Kamiko again. ." I mused.

"Aki-chan? Who was that?" Sachiko asked, bouding over to me with a curious look on her face.

"Ami. She was seeing if you and I were ready is all."

"Oh, okay!~"

~Kurami's POV~

My phone that I had set on the desk in my room went off. I glanced at it and saw Aki's name on the caller ID. 'Oh yeah, that thing was today.'

"Yes?" I asked.

"Akemi wanted me to check up on you to see if you were ready and such!" her slightly chirpy voice came from the other end. I let out a sigh.

"Yes, I am. I just don't understand why it is she wants us to do this today." I replied.

"Beats me, I just go along with what she says 'cause I don't want to see her throwing a tantrum. Anyways. . she said she'd call everyone when she gets Kamiko to get out of her room!" Aki said before hanging up.

"Huh, Kamiko is the staller this time is she? It's usually Naoko." I said, lightly amused by the fact.

~Naoko's POV~

I sighed as my phone went off. That thing that Akemi wanted everyone to do was today wasn't it? 'She always plots out the weirdest of things.' I thought as I answered my phone.

"Yo."

"Nao-chan~ Akemi wanted me to see if you were up and ready." Aki said from the other line.

"Yup, I got up early, I know Akemi would have a fit if none of us were ready." I replied. I heard Aki stiffle a laugh from the other end.

"I woke up late and Akemi is having a hard time getting Kamiko to come with us even though she already agreed. Something about her wanting to be ready for school tomorrow and such." I could see why. Kamiko is usually always prepared and well informed too.

"So I'm guessing, Akemi will call everyone when she gets Kamiko to come?" I asked.

"Yup! So just sit tight for a little while!~" there was then a click and the other line hung up. I closed my phone and set it back in my pocket. This was definitely going to be a long day.

~Kamiko's POV~

"Kamikoooooo. You said you would though!" Akemi whined and I let an agitated groan escape my lips as I turned to face her.

"I said I'm going! I just need to have everything ready for tomorrow." I said calmly and she did a slight bounce.

"Yay! That means we've got everyone!" she cheered. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I take it that you asked Aki and Ami to contact the others?" I asked, double checking everything I had ready for the first school day. I nodded my head in content as I told myself that I was prepared.

"Of course! If anyone can get people going it's those two!" Akemi replied and I laughed.

"That's true."

~Akemi's POV~

Kamiko was finally finished with everything! That meant we could get this show started! I took my phone out of my small purse that I was going to be carrying around and then dialed Aki's number. As expected, she picked up on the first ring.

"Kurami and Naoko are ready-" Aki started.

"And so are Akiko and Sachiko." Ami finished.

"Excellent! I got Kamiko to finish up what she was doing too, so we're all ready!" I said.

"Need I remind you that we have to tell them the location of where it is we are going to meet?" Kamiko then said and I blinked.

"Oh yeah! Hold on, I gotta get those four on the line too!" I said, before dialing Akiko, Sachiko, Kurami, and Naoko's phones. Sachiko was the first to answer.

"Ake-chan!~" she said. Akiko picked up soon after.

"Hello, Akemi!" she then spoke. Kurami then picked up.

"Akemi. I take it that everyone's ready then?" her tone seemed kinda bland. As if she wasn't too thrilled. Naoko was the last to pick up.

"That was quick. You sure know how to get people to stop what they're doing." he said.

"Putting that aside. . . We're all ready! Let's meet up at the park like we discussed?"

"Got it." Aki and Ami replied.

"Yay! We're going to the park!~" Sachiko cheered.

"Okay." Akiko said.

"If we must. ." Kurami said with a sigh.

"If you say so." Naoko said. I grinned and I'm sure that everyone else could picture it as well.

"Alrighty! See you all in a little bit!" I said, then hung up the phone and looked at Kamiko.

"What're you waiting for? Let's go!" I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her behind me.

"Akemi! You don't have to drag me!" she protested.

* * *

><p>AN: There's the first chapter! I wanted to get that out before I went to bed, so. . . here it is!

The first two chapters are just going to be the girls and Naoko spending their last day before school starts together. From then on is when it all really starts! :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Aki's POV~

"CHOO!" the sound caused all of us to look at Sachiko she blinked and tilted her head.

"What? It was just a sneeze~" she said.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Akiko asked. Sachiko shook her head.

"Nah! I'm fine!"

"With that aside, can I please ask why we're at the park?" Kurami asked. She had her umbrella with her sheilding her from too much of the sunlight. She was wearing one of her gothic looking outfits.

"Kura-chan! You don't like parks?" Sachiko asked, looking at Kurami. She merely glanced at Sachiko.

"It's not that I don't like parks. I'm just not too fond of this much light." she replied. Sachiko tilted her head sideways.

"Kurami reminds me of a vampire or something." I said.

"Yeah. I mean, she can tolerate it and all, but she'll freak out when it's too much." Ami finished. That earned us a glare from her and we both shut up, but not before laughing.

"Come on now! It's the last day before school lets back in! We don't need to be arguing!" Akemi chimed in. The three of us looked at her, then back at each other. Ami and I shrugged while Kurami sighed.

"Fine. If you say so." she said.

"At any rate, what is it that you want us to do, Akemi?" Kamiko asked, looking around at the park we were all in. Akemi blinked and faltered for a moment.

"What if we just like. . hung out or something? You know, just taking a walk around and admiring everything?" she suggested.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Sure, whatever." Ami said.

"I guess so." Kurami said.

"Yay! Can we go into town later too?" Sachiko asked.

"I'm fine with it." Akiko said. Naoko shrugged his shoulders.

"Might as well." he said.

"Alrighty, it's settled then!" Akemi said before marching off with us following behind her.

"By the way, we'll definitely visit the town, Sachiko." she said with a wink.

"Yay!" Sachiko cheered. Ami, Kurami and I all rolled our eyes while Kamiko had an amused look on her face and Naoko and Akiko laughed.

We did what Akemi said we were going to do for sure. We wandered around the park area for a good whlile taking in the scenery of things and I have to admit, it definitely was pretty. Ami seemed to think so too as well as the rest of the group. Once we finished with that, we went into the town.

That was something that was new to all of us. While Sachiko and Akemi were eager to see what was out and about, Ami and I were slightly uncomfortable yet interested in it all. Kurami didn't really show anything when it came to her opinion on the place, Kamiko was too busy observing the stores we walked by, and Akiko was making sure that Sachiko didn't run into anyone. Naoko was the only one who seemed like he was content with the whole idea.

"Nao-chaaan~" Ami said, poking his cheek. He glanced at her.

"You seem like you're familiar with these types of places." I said. We both looked at him.

"Have you been out and about here before?" we both asked in unison. Naoko merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. I mean, my parents tell me to get out of the house and I just wander around and find myself here." he replied. Ami and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Well-" I started.

"If **you're** so familiar with the area-" Ami said.

"Why don't **you** show us all around?" we finished together. Akemi, Kamiko, Kurami, Akiko, and Sachiko all stopped and looked at us.

"What's going on?" Sachiko asked; tilting her head sideways.

"Naoko says he's been down this way before-" I started.

"So we were thinking that he should show us all around!" Ami finished.

"So wait, you know your way around here, Nao-chan?" Sachiko asked, with a sparkle in her eye.

"That settles it! Naoko, you're going to show us around!" Akemi declared. I swore I could have seen Naoko roll his eyes.

"Why do I have to? It's not like you'll get lost." he said.

"I beg to differ. I am sure of the fact that, Akemi could **easily** get herself lost in a place like this. Kurami would most likely stay put in one spot, Sachiko would bound off by herself with Akiko following her and Aki and Ami would be off doing something in their terms as "fun"." Kamiko concluded.

"Hey!" Ami and I both said, clearly not expecting what Kamiko had said.

"I would **not** get lost!" Akemi defended. Sachiko just giggled and Akiko sighed. Kurami on the other hand didn't say a word. 'She knows Kamiko got her there.'

"Fine. Fine, you have a point." Naoko said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Where exactly is it you all want to go?" he asked. We all looked at each other for a moment as if trying to decide.

"Anywhere in this vicinty!" Akemi concluded. That's exactly what we ended up doing too. Naoko was in front of us as we all followed his lead and looked inside the many different shops that the town seemed to offer; there was even a candy shop(much to Sachiko's delight and Kamiko's disdain.

"Lookie! It's full of sweets!~" Sachiko cheered, running inside.

"All of this stuff is full of unwanted calories. ." Kamiko muttered to herself.

"Oh come on, Kamiko! It's not like you're going to be eating any of it." Ami and I said.

"They have a point! Now let's get going before Sachiko decides to raid this poor little place!" Akemi said, dragging Kamiko behind her. Ami and I laughed while Kurami pinched the bridge of her nose and Naoko just rolled his eyes as we followed behind them. It was a small little shop, but full of sweets nonetheless.

~Sachiko's POV~

This place was full of sweets! It's like my own little paradise! I walked around the small little shop and looked around at what it had to offer. There were candies and cakes and stuff like that which of course I enjoyed! Just as long as it wasn't coconut flavor. . yuck!

"Aki-chan, Kura-chan, Ake-chan, Kami-chan, Ki-chan, Mi-chan, Nao-chan look at all the stuff they have here!" I cheered once I was finished looking around at everything. The shopkeeper was looking at us as if he was amazed to see us here and I looked right back at him and blinked.

"Is there something wrong mister?" The shopkeeper then sweatdropped.

"N-Nothing at all. ." he replied.

"Okay then!~" I cheered. We spent a good ten to fifteen minutes in there before we left. I got a couple bags of sweets which would basically soon be devoured anyways.

"Sachiko, don't eat them all at once okay? Remember what happened last time?" Akiko reminded me. I blinked, then flinched.

"I remember. I had this huge tummy-ache and none of you would let me eat anything sweet. ." I grumbled, remembering those two horrible days very clearly. I didn't want to relive **that** again at all.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly. We wandered around the little town stopping to look in basically all of the shops with everyone finding a particular shop that they liked. Kamiko and Naoko found this store with a lot of books in it, Akemi found this clothing store with dresses in it, Akiko and Kurami found this weird little music store, and Aki and Ami found this artsy store and they all were pretty happy with the things they got. We ended up all getting picked up in Ki-chan and Mi-chan's family limo and the driver took us all home. The first one to go was Akemi who waved when the limo had come to a stop and she got out.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" she said before shutting the door after we all waved and chorused an: "Okay!" and the limo took off again.

"Ki-chan, Mi-chan! How do you feel about going to High School now?" I asked the both of them. They looked at me, then at each other and shrugged.

"Even though we'll be new to the school-" Aki started.

"That doesn't mean that we'll be any different towards it." Ami said.

"We don't exactly have any feelings towards it. Just another chapter to get through." they finished.

"Do you two always think like that?" Naoko asked.

"Of course!" Aki said.

"It's a lot more fun that way!" Ami finished. Naoko sighed, Kurami rolled her eyes, Akiko laughed, Kamiko had an amused look on her face, and I just giggled.

"Miss Sutamisha. We have arrived at your home." the driver then said, catching our attention. Kamiko looked out the window and chuckled.

"Would you look at that? It seems we have arrived here already." she said before the door opened and she stepped out.

"I suppose I will see you all tomorrow then. Make sure to get a good night's rest. You do not know what it is that Akemi might have up her sleeve this year." she said before walking off towards her own estate and the door closed immediately after.

"She does have a point. Who knows what, Akemi is plotting?" Kurami said. Aki and Ami laughed, Naoko nodded in agreement, and Akiko and I just giggled. We basically just talked the rest of the time until we reached Kurami's home and she quickly made her exit from the limo, waved, and then walked off.

About ten minutes later we reached, Naoko's home. He looked slightly relieved, but Aki and Ami were clinging to him saying that he didn't have to leave and he yelled at them about something about them being in his personal space before finally being able to get out of the limo, waving, then headed quickly inside.

"Ki-chan, Mi-chan. You know Nao-chan doesn't like people in his personal space." I said once the limo started moving again.

"We know. It's just fun to mess with him~" they both said. Soon enough, we arrived at my place and Akiko's was basically right next to mine.

"Ki-chan, Mi-chan! Today was fun! We'll see you tomorrow!~" I said and dragged Akiko with me. She looked a little shocked, but waved at Aki and Ami before the doors closed, the driver got back in the limo and closed his own door, then took off.

~Ami's POV~

That was the last of our little group to get dropped off. I let out a sigh.

"How do you **really** feel about going to the High School, Aki?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"It's like I said. Just a new chapter in a school life. Hopefully this one will be more interesting than the **middle school** chapter." she replied. I nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" I asked. Aki grinned.

"Indeed we shall~"

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter two! The chapters I already have typed up will be posted tonight~


	3. Chapter 3

"Oiii, Aki. Wake up, your phone keeps going off." Ami said.

"Are you serious?" I groaned sitting upright and taking my phone off of the desk that was beside my bed and picked it up. It showed that Akemi was calling. 'You have got to be kidding me. .'

"Hello?" I asked once I answered the phone, Ami crawling over to my bed to hear.

"It's the first day of school! Rise and shine!" Akemi's voice came.

"You're calling us this early just to say that?" Ami and I asked.

"She didn't just call you two. She called all of us." Kurami's voice then spoke up, clearly aggravated.

"It's fine with me! I was up a little before she called~" Sachiko said.

"I was planning on waking up rather soon myself. Though you honestly did not have to wake everyone else up, Akemi." Kamiko said.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Akiko said.

"I would've liked to get a little more sleep in me, but whatever." Ami said.

"Same here." I agreed with Ami.

"Either way, we all should've known she was going to do it." Naoko finally spoke up, sounding extremely tired. He wasn't exactly a "morning person".

"Anyways-" Ami started.

"What is it that you really called us all for, Akemi?" I finished. The line went silent for a moment.

"Weeeeeeell. . since it's yours, Ami's, and Naoko's first year here I thought that the rest of us should show you around and everything!" she finally said.

"Seriously?" Ami, Naoko, and I all said at the same time.

"It'd be fun! That way Ki-chan, Mi-chan, and Nao-chan could see what it looks like before they had to go to class and then they'd know where they'd need to go!~" Sachiko chimed in.

"I'm sure those three would be okay on their own. I mean, they're all in the same class and Naoko wouldn't let them get lost or some thing." Kurami said.

"Though, Akemi does prove a point. It is a lot more helpful when you have a person or group of people to show you around a new enviornment." Kamiko pointed out.

"Plus, we'd get to see each other before going to class too." Akiko said.

"Fine, fine. What time are we supposed to get there?" I asked.

"As soon as possible!" Akemi said. Ami and I both rolled our eyes.

"Got it. We'll try and be quick." we both said. I was sure that she, Kurami, Kamiko, Sachiko, and Akiko were all ready which left Ami, Naoko, and myself to get ready.

"Don't take too long though you three!" Akemi said, then hung up causing everyone else's phones who were in the call to hang up as well. I looked at Ami and she looked back at me and we both sighed.

"Let's get this day over with I suppose."

"Yes. Lets."

~About an hour later~

We reached the gates of the school finally with just enough time for Akemi's little plot to go on. Both of us looked at the school and took note on the fact that its primary color seemed to be pink and we both slightly grimaced. It was almost as bad as these yellow marshmellows of dresses that we had to wear.

"This is the High School huh?" I said, not too impressed being that it was some thing that I was used to seeing.

"At least it isn't the middle school though." Ami pointed out. I only nodded in agreement.

"Ah! There you two are!" a voice said and we turned our attention towards the source and saw Akemi and everyone else with her(her dragging Naoko behind who was wearing the male uniform) and they all approached us.

"We told you that we'd get here, Akemi. Give us some credit, even if we do get to places late some times doesn't mean we'd bail." Ami said.

"Yeah, we're not that heartless." I chimed in.

"Now, I never said that!" Akemi defended, looking slightly flustered. Ami and I looked at each other, then we both grinned.

"If that's not what you meant-" I started.

"What did you mean?" Ami finished. Akemi glanced at the both of us, as if she was lost for words.

"Come on you two, give her a break." Kurami said, clearly not enjoying the situation as it was already.

"No one ever said we couldn't give her a hard time." Ami said and I nodded.

"Besides, she kinda asked for it." I pointed out.

"Be that as it may, I highly doubt that anyone would want to be late for class on the first day. Shall we get a move on already?" Kamiko said, clearly trying to prevent anymore time stalling.

"Yeah! C'mon guys! We still have to show you three around!" Sachiko said grabbing my and Ami's hands and dragging us with her as she took off.

"Oi! Slow down would you?" Ami said, clearly taken by surprise. I merely laughed.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Akemi said and took off, still dragging poor Naoko with her. Kamiko, Kurami, and Akiko soon following after her. Just like Akemi said, they all showed Ami, Naoko and I around as much as they could within the timelimit we all had. They showed us where our classroom would be as well as the second year classroom that Akemi, Kamiko, and Kurami were in and the third year classroom that Sachiko and Akiko were in.

They also showed us the location of the cafeteria and the spot they sat at and they proceeded to show us basically around the exterior of the building as well(even though it was a lot easier to memorize the outside).

"I have a question. Why is it that they make the girls wear these ugly little marshmellow looking things? These things are hideous." I asked once we all stopped outside at the fountain.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Ami and Kurami said. Of course Kurami wouldn't take a liking to this type of clothing in the slightest.

"Hideous? These dresses are nothideous! They're quite fashionable actually." Akemi said, admiring the thing called a dress.

"I think they're cute actually~" Sachiko said.

"The reason we have to wear these is because of school regulations. These dresses are the uniform for the females while what Naoko is wearing is the uniform for the males. Now, even if I agree with your choice in words for these. . . dresses. . it is best that we follow school regulations." Kamiko said.

"Whatever." Ami said with a huff. So we were going to be stuck in these for our entire high school lives? Might as well get used to them then.

Finally there was the sound of a bell and Ami, Naoko and I all looked in the direction of the school, seeing the students that were outside head towards it.

"That's the bell! Alright everyone, let's get going!" Akemi cheered, dragging Kamiko who looked nowhere near amused and Kurami who had a scowl on her face along with her towards the school.

"We'll see you at lunch!~" Sachiko said taking off towards the building and Akiko quickly followed after her. That just left the three of us standing there for a moment before we started walking.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" I asked. Ami shrugged.

"Who knows? We'll have to wait and see right?" she replied.

"I guess we'll have to just make the best of it then." Naoko said. Ami and I looked at each other, then nodded and looked back in front of us. What was it we needed to expect? That we had no clue of. However, the events that were to come later in the future would certainly be a huge leap out of our comfort zone.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone liking this so far? Besides me? xD

Reviews! They make me happy. :3


	4. Chapter 4

~Aki's POV~

Just like that, it was in the middle of the school year. I have to admit that it wasn't all that bad either. Ami and I made a good few acquiantances in our class and we still were able to hang out with Sachiko, Akiko, Akemi, Kamiko, and Kurami once lunch had started and they all seemed to know a got lot of people as well. Though Kurami never looked too happy about this fact.

"Ki-chan, Mi-chan, Nao-chan! How do you like it here?" Sachiko asked. We were all at lunch sitting at the table that was basically claimed as ours. Ami and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's alright." I said.

"Not too bad." Ami said. We then looked at Naoko and he all gave us a confused look.

"What? I don't need to voice my opinion." he said with a shrug.

"He likes it~" Sachiko decided.

"Now that the three new comers are finally settled in we can get down to business!" Akemi said and we all turned our attention to her.

"Down to-" I started.

"Business?" Ami finished.

"What business would that be Akemi?" Naoko asked.

"Nothing special! A few girls in my class had said we should check out a little club!" she replied.

"To be exact, it's the school's Host Club." Kamiko elaborated.

"Host Club? No way." Ami and I said in usion.

"Girls in our class were trying to get us to go and we declined." I said.

"Doesn't seem like the kind of thing we'd be interested in." Ami said. We both nodded in agreement with each other.

"Besides, the last thing I heard was that it's a thing for girls or whatever. No way I'd get mixed up with that mess." Naoko said.

"You never know you two! You might like it!" Akemi said, refering to Ami and I.

"Have you even been to it yourself?" Ami asked. That's when Akemi fell silent and sweatdropped.

"How do you expect us to want to go if you've never even been Akemi?" I asked.

"To be honest, none of us have ever seen it." Kurami said. Ami and I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean she's never tried to drag you all?" I asked.

"Ake-chan wanted to wait until everyone was in the school together, so when people asked her last year she told them she would next year!" Sachiko said. Akiko nodded in agreement.

"Even if we had wanted to, Akemi would have told us to wait. Honestly, I share the same opinion as you two. I have no desire to see what this "Host club" would be like." Kamiko said.

"I bet it's not that bad! It'll be better for us to check it out!" Akemi said.

"Akemi, you can see that Sachiko, Akiko, and you are the only ones who are actually interested in this. There's really no point." Kurami said. Ami and I nodded in agreement.

"You won't know if you don't look to see for yourselves though! Come on guys, don't be like this!" Akemi basically pleaded. Ami and I looked at her skeptically, Kurami rolled her eyes, and Kamiko and Naoko didn't look phased even in the slightest amount.

"You don't know for sure what it'll be like if you guys don't try." Akiko said.

"Aki-chan even wants to try it out! Not only because I want to!" Sachiko said. Ami, Naoko, Kamiko, Kurami and I all looked over at Akiko, as if to wait for her to confirm this claim. She nodded her head.

"I-I mean, it wouldn't hurt right?" she said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh fine, whatever. I'll go." Ami said. Kurami scoffed.

"If we have to." she said.

"Fine. If something happens though, you can not expect me to show up." Kamiko said with a sigh.

"I guess so." I said.

"No way. I'm not getting myself mixed up in that crap. I'll wait outside for you guys or something." Naoko said. He put his foot down on that matter.

"Oh, come on Naoko!" Akemi said.

"He has a point though." I said.

"If that place is somewhere only where girls go, then it'd be awkward if he just waltz on in there." Ami said.

"Not to mention that it probably would make the situation itself awkward. You have to consider the consequences of that matter." Kamiko pointed out.

"Unless you'd like for us to be put in an awkward situation that is." Kurami said.

"T-That wasn't what I was trying to say!" Akemi defended. Ami and I cracked up and Kamiko had a small smirk on her face while Kurami just rolled her eyes.

"It might be fun! Come on guys!" Akiko spoke up. All of us(minus Kamiko) looked at her for a moment, blinked, looked at each other, then looked back at her.

"We'll think about it." Ami and I said and rolled our eyes.

"Yay! Ki-chan and Mi-chan might come!~" Sachiko cheered.

"You do realize that now you willhave to show up now, correct? Or do you want to make Sachiko upset?" Kamiko asked, looking at the two of us with a look that could send chills down anyone elses spines. We've been around her long enough to not let it effect us as badly however.

With that being said, Ami wasn't exactly as immune to it as I was.

"U-Uh. . n-no. We don't want to do that." Ami said, her voice slightly faltering. I looked at Kamiko with a bored expression.

"Scaring us into it won't help. We'll come, okay? Yeesh." I said, rolling my eyes. Akemi suddenly bounced back up.

"Alright then! After we've gotten out of our classes for the day it's off to the Host Club for us!" she then declared.

* * *

><p>AN: Shorts chapters are short and I'm sorry! I had already typed this up though, so yeah. . ^-^;


	5. Chapter 5

~Naoko's POV~

The rest of the day went by quicker than I would have wanted it to. The remaining classes the twins and I had were pretty easy to understand and we had gotten our work finished relatively quickly. If it's one thing I knew about Aki and Ami was that they didn't like having to bring home work to finish up more-so prefering to get it done ahead of time and having free time for the rest of the day.

The bell rang finally signaling the end of the school day and I sighed. Time for that little. . club thing Akemi wants us all to go to.

"Ne, Naoko~" Aki and Ami said and I looked up at them. They were both standing in front of my desk and I raised an eyebrow, telling them they could continue speaking.

"How about instead of going-" Aki started.

"We sneak out?" Ami finished. I merely stared at them for a moment, then shrugged my shoulders.

"That'd be a good idea and all, but you heard Kamiko earlier. She'd have our hides if we bailed out and it'd just make Sachiko upset." I replied, looking at the both of them. They looked at each other, then back at me.

"Well, it's not like they can really do anything thatbad." Ami said.

"Besides, it's just a club. It's not as if we haveto check it out." Aki finished. Just as I was about to retort to their comment I saw Sachiko peak her head inside the now empty classroom. Her eyes lit up when she saw us still inside and she basically bounced over to us.

"Ki-chan, Mi-chan, Nao-chan! You're still here!" she said gleefully. I saw Aki and Ami stiffen slightly, but then relax and nod. Though they didn't exactly look too thrilled about it and soon enough, Akemi, Kamiko, an annoyed looking Kurami, and Akiko appeared in the classroom.

"See? I told you they would still be in here!" Akemi said looking at Kurami who really didn't look phased in the slightest as to Akemi being right.

"Even so, I can't believe you're forcing us to do this. ." she said under her breath, her tone of voice proving that she was in fact annoyed.

"You never know. You could like it once you see what it is about." Kamiko said with her odd smile. We all knew full and well that most of Kamiko's smiles were fake unless she was actually having a good time with doing something. She's a nice girl and all, but she chooses not to show it most of the time.

"Let's go! I wanna see what this club is like!~" Sachiko said, yet again grabbing Aki and Ami's arms(despite their protests) and dragging them with her.

"Let's just get this crap over with." Kurami muttered under her breath and followed behind the three that had already vacated the classroom. Akemi happily followed after with Kamiko sighing, but following anyways. Akiko soon went behind them as I let out a sigh.

'This is a thing for girls. I don't see why Ihave to go along.' I thought to myself shaking my head then following Akiko out of the classroom.

~Kamiko's POV~

I had actually been hoping that the twins wouldhave decided to bail out even with the warning I had given them. I was just as disinterested with this "Host Club" as they were even though Akemi and Sachiko both seemed pretty eager to investigate it. Though I am pretty curious as to what it is they do in there, I had no desire at all to exactly "experience" it first hand; however, things never really went the way I wanted them to unless I took charge.

At that moment I decided to get lost within my own mind. I was trying to imagine what it was that Akemi would be getting us into; even if I tried my best to get as much information on everything within the school as I could, all I had of this "Host Club" was that it's purpose was for the entertainment of the "women" of Ouran Academy. I held back a laugh at the thought of the girls in this school being called "women" or "ladies" even if I did not always act as a lady myself, though that only occurred when I am clearly aggravated the person fails to cease at what they were doing. A poke on my arm caused my attention to shift back on our current situation and look at the small group I was with, blink, then realize what was going on.

"Kamiko? Are you okay? You don't normally zone out like that." Akemi asked, looking particularly concered. I dismissed that however and shook my head and smiled. Though I am quite certain that they could all tell it was a forced one.

"I am fine, no need to worry. I was just thinking of ways on how it is that if the situation calls for it that we immediately make our way out." I replied. Akemi blinked and looked confused, Sachiko tilted her head, Kurami actually seemed to be on the same trail of thought as I was, Akiko looked pretty much indifferent about the situation which was typical for her, Naoko looked disinterested with the entire thing as a whole, and the twins were looking at me as if I was designing them an escape route. An interesting idea to say in the least, though I doubt that Akemi would be too fond of that happening. Therefore I kept a guise that said otherwise of my own thoughts.

"Alright girls!" Akemi started until Naoko gave her a sharp look. "Er, girls and Naoko. . We have arrived at our destination, so let's make the best of it!" she said, making it seem as if she were decreeing something.

"Akemi, didn't we already tell you?" Aki asked, appearing on her left.

"Naoko can't go in there. He's a guy and as far as we know-" Ami said, appearing on Akemi's right.

"The guys in here entertain girls." they both finished in unison. Akemi had a sweat drop form and and she looked at Naoko.

"Okay, so I suppose you can sit out here. . On the condition that you don't go anywhereuntil we've finished!" she then said, gaining her stature back.

"It's like she holds him hostage." Aki whispered to Ami and I saw Ami give a little smirk.

"Yeah, he doesn't really get to do what it is hewants to do too often." she whispered back, but they were both loud enough for Akemi to hear.

"That is nottrue! Quit with your lies!" she sputtered out with a red face from being flustered.

"Ake-chan wouldn't do that!" Sachiko said, her mouth forming an O shape as she looked at the twins and they both shrugged.

"Let's just-" Aki started.

"Get this over with." Ami finished as they both opened each of the double doors leading into Music Room 3 and luckily Naoko had moved out of the way in time before the six girls(including myself) present were met with a rather bright light and a rather large amount of rose petals.

* * *

><p>AN: There we have it, they finally made their way to Music Room 3! What shall happen next I wonder~

Review guys! I'll be happy. =D


End file.
